


trust is a silly little thing

by cosmofire



Series: block men go brrrrr [6]
Category: Dream Team RPF, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, Drugs, Friends to Enemies, Gen, I made myself sad, Implied/Referenced Torture, Injury, Kidnapping, Major Character Injury, Medication, Murder, Prison, Referenced Dismemberment, References to Decapitation, References to Depression, Serial Killers, Some Plot, Video Format: Streaming, Villains, happy ending who???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmofire/pseuds/cosmofire
Summary: Every month, Sapnap goes to face his fear, but this time it's a little different than before.--Sapnap stepped out of the car onto the scorching concrete, immediately being blinded by the harsh sun above. The swollen ball of fire was fierce and punishing, desperate to blaze anyone who walked unprotected. Shielding his sore eyes, he locked the car and stalked up gravel the path to the menacing building ahead.He stopped short of the front door, adjusting his jacket that he hoped would protect him from the jarring reality. Standing up straight, he feigned confidence; pushing through the front doors. He tried walking calmly up to the front desk, but his knees kept wobbling beneath him.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: block men go brrrrr [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082168
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	trust is a silly little thing

**Author's Note:**

> this one shot is a dark one. please be careful when reading through it and check the tags. 
> 
> take care of yourself <3
> 
> used to be titled "scream"

When Sapnap feels nostalgic, he likes to look back at old Dream Team videos. It reminds him of how close and innocent they were.

It was one of those nights. Sapnap trudged into his room, chucking his bag onto his bed and kicking his shoes off. Plonking down onto his chair, he opened up a YouTube tab, going back to Summer of 2020.

The Summer of 2020 was the Dream Team's peak, Dream was on the road to hit 10 million, George had hit 2 million, and Sapnap had hit 1 million. Life was serene, happy, the calm before the storm.

Scrolling through the videos, his eyes landed on the one he was looking for. He released a shaky breath, clicking on the video.

Although Sapnap wasn't there, UK vlog that George had posted on his second channel at the end of Summer was one of his favourites. Or at least, it used to be. Sapnap has watched it more than twenty times in the past year. The once wholesome and upbeat video has become one of dread. The emotions that came along with the video now were strong: hurt, anger, loneliness.

He couldn't stomach the feeling anymore.

With 14 minutes of the video left to go, Sapnap swiftly closed the window and turned his head to the side. Tears trickled down his cheeks, splashing onto his desk.

Everything seemed fine, how did he not figure it out at the time? He was the one to blame. His attention to detail had failed him when he most needed it: when Dream needed it.

Sapnap shook his head in attempt to rid himself of the fear and blame that consumed him every day.

He took another look at the monitor before him. The time read 21:53. Fumbling blindly across his desk, his hand clasped onto a container of pills. Tipping two into his hand; he threw his head back and gulped noisily, instantly regretting not taking them with a swig of water. Closing the plastic cup, he threw it to the side, hitting the wall and spilling the contents across his bedroom floor.

Grunting, he let his head drop to his crossed arms on his desk, soon drifting off into a sleep that was sure to haunt him for the next few days.

—

Sapnap stepped out of the car onto the scorching concrete, immediately being blinded by the harsh sun above. The swollen ball of fire was fierce and punishing, desperate to blaze anyone who walked unprotected. Shielding his sore eyes, he locked the car and stalked up gravel the path to the menacing building ahead.

He stopped short of the front door, adjusting his jacket that he hoped would protect him from the jarring reality. Standing up straight, he feigned confidence; pushing through the front doors. He tried walking calmly up to the front desk, but his knees kept wobbling beneath him.

"Ah, Mr. Nap. Here to see him again?"

Sapnap nodded curtly at the receptionist, taking the visitors badge that she offered to him. Her kind eyes watched him with sympathy. "You know the way, Sir."

He didn't hang around, muttering a quick "thanks", he spun on his heel immediately walking down a brightly lit corridor. He passed by staff and visitors on his way, all of them shooting him sympathetic looks before quickly looking away. No one asked, but everyone knew how he was.

Empty, numb, lonely.

The news spread like wildfire when it happened. It was on headline news everywhere you turned. It made Sapnap want to hide away for years and never emerge, it took him a few months to face the truth - something he wished that he had done sooner.

Sapnap walks down the same corridor every time he visits, but it never gets easier. The walls always close in on him, pressuring him to increase his pace to reach the double doors at the end. The smell of sweat and blood clogs his nostrils, almost leaving a foul taste in his mouth. The route always provides the same hallucinations during every visit, but it has to be walked.

Finally reaching the end, he pushed open the double doors, instantly breathing in to relieve his screaming lungs. The smell of the new room wasn't any better, but at least the walls stay put.

He slowly walked down the side of the room, passing tables with two, three, four people on, before reaching the final table. The dreaded table.

A man was sitting behind a thick sheet of glass, who sported a maniacal grin as soon as he saw Sapnap.

"You're late, Sappittus Nappittus." the man chirped, "where's your manners, hmm?"

Sapnap said nothing, and stood tensely behind the blue plastic chair that was put out for him.

It never gets easier.

"What are you waiting for?" the man piped up again, "take a seat, save your legs."

Sapnap noticed a fresh cut on the man's forehead, just above his left eyebrow. Upon further inspection, he noticed that the man's face was covered in bruises - new and old, blue and yellow.

Sapnap took a breath, stepping around the chair and sitting down. He leaned back, placing his hands into his lap to hide the clamminess.

"You've gotten into more fights then, George?" He questioned, his voice wavering slightly.

George sent Sapnap a wink and raised his hands, which were bound together with handcuffs, in submission. "You got me there, buddy!"

"I'm not your buddy." Sapnap growled. "You deserve every kick and every punch to your body. You will forever be in debt."

George grinned, sticking his tongue slightly and leaning towards the glass dividing them both. "Don't you think life in prison is enough for me, Sappie? That's no way to treat your best friend."

Sapnap said nothing. The cheap chair beneath him let out an agonising squeak as he leant forward, placing his elbows on the table between the two of them. George was inches away from the glass screen on his side, for he couldn't reach any further forward after the previous visit.

Flash images raced before Sapnap's eyes: images of broken glass, blood, bone, and a grinning maniac with a severe head injury. He grimaced at the memory, wondering why he even came back to see him.

Recollecting his thoughts, Sapnap spoke grimly; "good thing they made sure to keep your chair well away from the screen, otherwise you'd knock yourself unconscious."

George grinned, clicking his tongue before pausing for a moment.

"Such a shame. They padded up the walls of my cell after that," he smiled, almost sweetly, "but we both know I only did it because you were in my glorious presence."

The crazed man leant back in his seat, placing his fingers together over his chest. Sapnap knew that it was an act; George wanted to scare him away, conjure fear in him. George would never, in any other situation, damage his "pretty face" for anyone.

His face is his mask; his tool for deceit. Handsome and innocent looking men do not raise suspicions in many cases, and can be used to draw people in.

"You disgust me." Sapnap spat at the screen. Still, there was no reaction from George. No emotion.

"Do you know how many people I've killed, Sapnap?" George queried, raising his eyebrows slightly.

Sapnap knew the exact number, but stayed quiet. He was still unable to come to terms that George was capable of such inhumane acts. No doubt, he knew that he did them but how, exactly? For the man he knew was a bubbly, shy, kind-hearted man. How could that man be the same person sitting right in front of him in handcuffs?

George took his silence as a sign. His crimes are Sapnap's trigger. Cogs were continuously turning in his brain; thinking, plotting, calculating how to hurt Sapnap without touching him. Sure, he was in jail, but that doesn't mean he could stop causing havoc from within the barred walls.

His lips slowly curved up into a sadistic smile, his lips ran along them a few times before he spoke.

"Ninety-nine." He said in a sing-song manner, "I have killed ninety-nine people, Sappitus." He paused, before letting out a grotesque cackle of laughter. His cuffed hands were clawing at the chair he was bound to.

"OOHHHH!" he howled manically, shaking his head back and forth, "OH, AND GOD KNOWS!"

His black eyes met Sapnap's, whose was filled with fear and worry. George smiled, instantly calming down to speak in a deathly cool tone; "And God knows, Sapnap, that I want that figure to reach triple digits."

A knot suddenly formed in the back of Sapnap's throat, he coughed a few times before returning to a more relaxed state; or so he hoped that it looked like he did. He was still as rigid as a brick. George's confession was, although expected, extremely shocking. The man was wickedly clever, unpredictable, and powerful; even in the most compromising positions.

George would do absolutely anything to reach his goal, especially since he now had nothing to lose. Still, Sapnap wanted to deny the inevitable; "Right. And what are you gonna manage from inside the prison walls?"

Smirking, George leaned forward, sitting up straight in his chair. "You can pretend that you don't know what I'm capable of all you want, Sapnap. I'm sure that you're still very familiar with the livestream?"

Sapnap swore that his heart stopped for a second. His blood ran cold, sending a shiver all through his body.

He didn't want to talk about this with him.

George smiled wryly, keeping his eyes locked on Sapnap's sweaty face. "Do you need a little... refresher, dear friend?"

"I don't thi-," Sapnap's voice cracked, he cleared his throat and tried again in a weak voice, "I don't think that will be necessary."

George pouted, cooing softly, "oh, are you sure? I'd be happy to remind you."

Sapnap knew it was no use. Now that it had been mentioned, there was no way George wouldn't avoid the subject - it was a chance for him to show off, after all. So he said nothing, and waited for the story to be over with. He had been advised to face it, so he might as well face it straight from the horse's mouth.

George took his silence as surrender. He knew that Sapnap was intelligent enough to realise that he would tell the story in any case. "You better get comfortable, Sapnap. It's such a thrilling tale..."

—

_George had finished setting up his streaming set and was excited to get started. Before pressing the button to go live, he turned on his face-cam and checked his bedroom behind him. It was perfect. Nothing out of place, nothing that would worry a viewer._

_He looked at himself in the camera feed on one of his monitors. "Oh George, you are a genius." He grinned at the sight of himself in his gaming chair, "people will be talking about this for years!"_

_Suddenly, a muffled scream came from his right. Without looking away from himself in the camera feed, he scolded the noise, "You better shut up for a few minutes, otherwise I'll make you suffer for longer."_

_His room became quiet once more, apart from ragged breaths._

_"That's better." George smiled at himself before clapping his hands, "let's start."_

_After clicking a few buttons, he was live. Viewers started flooding in. People from all over the globe tuning in to watch George. "They're all in for a treat," George thought._

_The viewer count was climbing up the ten-thousands. He won't lie, it felt amazing to have these many adoring fans._

_George smiled at the camera, instantly switching into character. Watching the chat fly by, he finally spoke. "Hey everyone. How are we today?"_

_The chat was filled with various answers that George couldn't care for. "I have something special planned for you guys today! I'm so excited to get started."_

_Once again, a groan could be heard from George's right. Immediately, chat was filled with questions: What was that noise? Is someone with George? Is he okay?_

_At this point, the viewer count had surpassed 30k. It'll have to do._

_George laughed at the chat's questions and concerns. "Well I guess the surprise has been ruined," he spoke clearly, his eyes held a wildness that his viewers had never seen before, "give me one second everyone, let me go and fetch him."_

_George switched off his face-cam and watched smugly as the chat spam variations of "him?"._

_Before he had started the stream, he had re-arranged the furniture in his bedroom to give him more space. His bed had been pushed to the left, towards the door, which left a large space in the centre of his room. Perfect for a show._

_George's viewers were left in suspense for a few minutes, only being able to hear various grunts, scrapes, and cussing. They were growing increasingly concerned for George - this is not how he usually behaves?_

_Minutes later, George's camera was flicked back on. His gaming chair had disappeared, in its place was a wooden chair. Perfectly placed in the centre of the room, was a well-built, blonde man. His tan wrists and feet were tied to the chair with rope, and secured with duct tape. His mouth was sealed shut with tape, but his eyes were doing the talking. Terrified green eyes were puffy and sore, bloodshot almost to the point of being unrecognisable, and inch deep bags hung beneath the sockets. While the man seemed to be in good condition, there was a bruise brewing on his temple, causing the side of his right eye to swell up._

_After a minute, George stepped into the frame, smiling wickedly. "Surprise everyone! It's Dream's face reveal!"_

—

Sapnap's eyes were closed the whole time George recounted the experience. He never liked thinking about what happened - mostly because it triggered severe and uncontrollable anxiety deep within him.

George watched Sapnap the whole time when he retold the tale, noting every curve and crease in his distressed face, revelling in the discomfort that he was causing. He'd missed this feeling so dearly. The smaller man paused after finishing the story, giving Sapnap some hope and comfort that the story was finally over. He waited until his eyes were open and looking into his before opening his mouth - his lips forming the words so perfectly, pronouncing every syllable so that no one would mishear him. Six words that could not be mistaken for any others.

Sapnap shot up from his chair, sending it clattering to the floor behind him. He couldn't stay here any longer. He had to get out. His hands were rhythmically clenching and unclenching, beads of sweat dripping down his forehead, his heart was pounding so hard that Sapnap swore that George could hear it.

George didn't move, he just smiled.

"Look at you," he scolded, "you're a mess."

Sapnap blinked at him for a few seconds before spinning round to walk away from him.

Before he took three steps, George called out to him.

"Remember to take your anti-depressants, buddy."

Sapnap froze. He slowly turned his head to the side, and without making eye contact, he whimpered.

"How did you know?"

He heard a deep chuckle followed by a breath of silence.

"Trust me. You don't want to know what I'm aware of."

—

The car groaned into the driveway and Sapnap shut off the engine.

He didn't know how long he was sat in his car for - seconds, minutes, hours - but by the time he stumbled into his house it was dusk.

His energy had gone. He felt useless.

The visit to the prison today affected him more than he thought it would. Usually it's pretty uneventful - this time it was different.

Sapnap passed his mother on his way up the staircase. She sent him a weak smile.

"Hey honey, how did it go?"

Sapnap grunted in response. He just wanted to go to bed.

"Have you eaten today, Sapnap?"

"Not hungry."

His mother huffed and walked past him towards the front room.

Sapnap continued the agonising climb up the stairs and almost fell through his bedroom door once he reached it. Closing the door behind him, his eyes zeroed in on the container of pills on his desk.

Strange. He threw them to the side last evening. His mother probably came in and tidied it up for him. Shaking his head, he snatched the container from the desk and dropped two pills in the palm of his hand.

He hesitated, thinking back to what George had said.

_Remember to take your anti-depressants, buddy._

No one knows about his medication apart from him and his mother. How did George know?

Sapnap sighed, "probably just a stab in the dark." He tilted back and swallowed the pills in one gulp.

Suddenly, he starts coughing. No— ...choking? Or suffocating? He didn't know which. Probably all three.

Clawing at his throat, Sapnap collapses onto the floor.

Kicking, grasping, writhing. He was a mess.

Blood splattered across the floor with every cough, splutter, gasp. The innocent carpet forever tarnished with the memory of his struggle.

His mother; blissfully unaware of her son's brawl above her, watching the TV in the front room and hoping for a better day tomorrow.

George; sitting in a corner of his padded cell, giggling to himself as he picks off his finger nails.

And Dream. His dead best-friend. Dismembered. Scattered across the country. His head yet to be found.

These were the three people that Sapnap thought about as he squirmed across the red-stained floor.

Sapnap forced his head to make one last movement to look at the container that was clasped in his outstretched hand. He let out a mournful sob.

"Georgie..."

And as the light in his eyes began to fade, and his aching limbs stopped seizing: six words clouded his mind and overtook his conscience.

With one last, pitiful, straggling breath, one sentence was all that was left.

_"I can still hear him scream."_

**Author's Note:**

> hi there! this work was originally in a oneshot collection that is up on my profile, but since it's more of a story i decided to create a work for itself!
> 
> i really enjoy writing villain stuff :]]
> 
> comments and kudos are greatly appreciated :D


End file.
